A solas con Shaoran Un momento esperado
by miakatakachan
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se quedan solos, después de haber pasado todo el día juntos a sus amigos y...


**Capítulo 3: A solas con Shaoran. Un momento esperado.**

Así, pues después de comer, todos se fueron a sus casas, excepto Shaoran que se quedó con Sakura para poder estar solos.

-Bueno...-dijo Sakura-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Shaoran? No tengo nada para ofrecerte, en mi casa...

-Sí que tienes algo que ofrecerme, Sakura.-dijo Shaoran.

-¿El que?

-Tu amor y tus ojos.-dijo Shaoran-Ya sabes que eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti...

-Gracias, Shaoran.-dijo Sakura.

Sakura y Shaoran se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un cálido y maravilloso beso. Aunque sólo hiciese un mes y medio que se había acabado el curso, tenían ganas de estar el uno con el otro como había pasado durante todos los años.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por la zona donde está el colegio?-dijo Sakura-Han hecho reformas en el colegio, ya no está como estaba cuando nos fuimos nosotros.

-Por mí, de acuerdo.-dijo Shaoran-De paso, podemos ver a los profes, seguro que queda alguno por ahí...

-Jajajaja.-rió Sakura-Es verdad. Vamos.

Se pusieron de camino a la antigua escuela Tomoeda Magic School, donde se habían conocido y donde habían estudiado sus estudios mágicos.

-Mira-dijo Shaoran-aquí fue donde hicimos la obra de teatro en la que tú hacías de princesa y yo de príncipe, ¿te acuerdas?

-Cómo quieres que olvide aquella obra de teatro.-dijo Sakura-Se hizo la obra gracias a que estabais aquí tú y MeiLing, que sino se hubiese suspendido porque Yamazaki se hizo daño en un brazo.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Shaoran-¿Seguimos caminando?

Se cogieron de la mano y caminaron hacía la escuela, pero por el camino se encontraron con Yukito, que venía de trabajar de un pequeño restaurante que había en el centro.

-Hola Yukito.-dijo Sakura-¿Qué tal en el trabajo? Puedes pasarte por casa, si quieres ver a Touya y ver a Ayeka caminar, que aprendió ayer por la mañana.

-Hola Sakura, hola Shaoran.-dijo Yukito-En el trabajo bien, gracias. Si que pasaré por tu casa a ver a tu hermanita. Por cierto, Sakura. Ten, esto es para ti. No creas que me he olvidado de que es tu cumpleaños, mujer.

-Muchísimas gracias, Yukito.-dijo Sakura.

Sakura abrió el regalo y se encontró con un marco y una foto que mostraba a Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo y a Sakura cuando hicieron ese viaje a HongKong.

-¿Te gusta, Sakura?-le preguntó Yukito-Es que no sabía que regalarte y me dijo tu hermano que tenías de todo...

-Claro que me gusta, Yukito.-dijo Sakura-Gracias, de verdad.

-¿Qué tal estás Shaoran?-preguntó Yukito-¿Qué tal tu prima, MeiLing?

-Estamos los dos muy bien, Yukito.-dijo Shaoran-MeiLing está con Tomoyo, ya que nos alojamos en su casa. Ya nos veremos, Yukito.

-Muy bien.-dijo Yukito-Hasta otra, chicos. Que tengáis una agradable velada.

Sakura y Shaoran siguieron caminando y dejaron atrás a Yukito, que siguió caminando hasta llegar a casa de Sakura.

-Bueno,.-dijo Shaoran-creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa, tenemos una semana para poder vernos y estar juntos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sakura-no creas que me gusta estar alejada de ti, pero no nos queda más remedio, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí.-dijo Shaoran-Vamos tirando, que sino cuando lleguemos será tan tarde que nos moriremos de hambre en la calle.

-Jajajaja.-rió Sakura-Vamos tirando, venga.

Cuando consiguieron llegar a casa de Tomoyo, donde estarían Shaoran y MeiLing, eran las 22:10 de la noche.

-Bueno,-dijo Shaoran-ya nos veremos mañana u otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.-dijo Sakura-Hasta mañana, Shaoran.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura.-dijo Shaoran.

Sakura se alejó de la casa de Tomoyo cuando Shaoran entraba en esta. Sakura iba pensando en sus cosas mientras caminaba de camino a su casa: ¿Por qué no se iban ella y Shaoran a vivir juntos? Se suponía que ya eran mayorcitos para irse y no tener que depender de los padres, excepto para algunas cosas, claro.

Estaba decidido: esta misma noche se lo diría a sus padres.

-Buenas noches, familia.-dijo Sakura.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.-contestó Touya-¿Qué tal esos 17 años recién cumplidos?

-Muy bien, hermanito.-dijo Sakura alegre.- ¿Que me queda para cenar? Reconozco que he llegado demasiado tarde, pero es que estaba con Shaoran y...

-Te entiendo, hija mía.-dijo Nadeshiko-Nos pasaba igual a tu padre y a mí, ¿verdad Fujitaka?

-¿Qué decías, cariño?-dijo Fujitaka.

Touya y Fujitaka estaban viendo el fútbol, así que no les hacían ni caso a las mujeres de la casa, sin contar con Ayeka que estaba durmiendo.

-Mamá.-dijo Sakura-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura?-dijo Nadeshiko-¿Te has peleado con Shaoran?

-No, tranquila.-dijo Sakura-Solo quería decirte, ¿que pensarías si alguno de nosotros dos (Touya o Sakura) dijese de irse a vivir con su pareja?

Nadeshiko se quedó muy impresionada: Touya era ya mayor que Sakura y nunca había dicho nada de irse de casa, por lo menos hasta ahora.

-Pues...-dijo Nadeshiko-Aceptaría la decisión. Al fin y al cabo, si ese es el deseo de nuestros hijos...

-Muchas gracias, mamá.-dijo Sakura-Ahora me dejas más tranquila. Me voy a dormir.

Hasta mañana a todos.

-Ha...hasta mañana, Sakura.-dijo Nadeshiko.-Que pases buena noche.

Sakura subió a la planta de arriba y antes de meterse en su habitación, pasó por la habitación de su hermana: pronto dejaría de verla todos los días y era una de las cosas que iba a echar en falta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
